The Wedding Confession
by PurpleTides
Summary: Regina discovers Emma love for her just after she marries Robin.


You got married today. You looked so beautiful. I told you and you blushed. You laughed at me for crying, you told me I'd become soppy since I'd recovered from becoming the dark one. You thanked me for finally giving you a happy ending. I laughed and said you didn't need to thank me. My voice broke and you hugged me. Feeling your body against mine, I inhaled your scent. You smelled like apples and cinnamon. You fit in my arms, like the final jigsaw piece fits in the puzzle. Perfectly. You soon left my arms and wandered back to him. He picked you up and span you around, your life was so care free. I could feel my mother gazing at me, just like I could feel her willing me to stand up and declare my love to you.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk loving you forever. I couldn't risk messing up your happy ending. Hook put his arm around me and we danced. I could see you in the corner of my eye, as we danced around the town hall. You always told me you wouldn't look good in white, I though you looked perfect, you did look perfect. You've always looked perfect to me. He looked so handsome. He looked no more like a thief, he looked like a nobleman. He will never be fit for a Queen, I thought. Hook's arms tightened around me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I saw Henry interrupt your dance, to take over. I always imagined you dancing with him at our wedding. A sob ripped through my throat. I didn't even realise I was crying. Hook let me go. I remember him asking if I was okay. I saw you looking over at me, Henry too. Robin knows. I know he does. I saw the look on his face, he wished I wasn't there. Wished I wasn't mourning over the loss of my soul mate. You tried to come over to me. I turned away from you and walked out. My stupid dress and heels getting in the way as I broke into a run.

I ended up in the loft. I was shaking and crying. I ran into my room. I packed a bag. Left a bullshit note for Henry and my parents. I promised them I would be back. I don't if I'll be able to keep that promise. I'm sorry, I broke into your house, Regina. I've left some cash by this note to fix the door if I broke it. I don't know if it'll be enough. I'm sorry that I left this note. I'm sorry if this ruins your return from your honeymoon. I'll be back Regina, you're my home, you and Henry. Even if you don't feel the same way. I'm glad you got your happy ending.

I'm sorry if this hurts you Regina. I just wanted you to know, that I love you. I always have done. You will always be enough for me Regina.

Miss Swan… Emma.

Regina grabbed the table to steady herself. She reread the letter again and again. How could this be? How could Emma Swan, the saviour, love her? She felt Robin's arms encircle her. She could hear Roland playing up stairs. She had spoken to Henry earlier about Emma's absence. He had said that she had left a letter explaining that she needed her space. Coming back from being the dark one, Regina had noticed she had been struggling. She had tried to help her but then Robin had proposed. She had thought putting space in between them was a good thing. She thought it may help Emma to have time on her own. They had been getting so close, too close. Regina feel's Robin take the letter and sigh.

"Did you know?" she asks.

"I did." He turns her around and gives her a tense smile. "I saw it in her eyes."

"You should have told me." She pushes a hand through her hair and lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"It wasn't my job to tell you of the saviour's feelings for you, my love." He tries to pull her in but she pushes him away.

"She's my friend, Robin. She was struggling with this and I was too wrapped up in the wedding to see she needed me!"

"Too wrapped up in our wedding?" Robin narrows his eyes at Regina. "What would you have done Regina? You would have broken her heart!"

"And why is that Robin?!" She finds herself yelling at her husband.

"Because you don't love her back!" Regina eyes go wide and suddenly she can't look at him. Robin is staring at her. "You don't love her right?"

"I…." She thinks back to Emma standing outside her door promising to find her happy ending. She thinks back to root beer and salad. It suddenly seemed so obvious that Emma had loved her. Did love her. Regina felt her heart beating fast. She loved Emma too. "Robin, I'm so sorry."

Everything seems to go quiet. She can no longer hear Roland playing or Robin humming along to a song playing on the radio.

"You love her too?" Robin asks quietly.

"I love you." Regina tries to each out to him.

"You love her more." Robin moves back. "

I do." Regina quietly admits.

"Fuck. Regina, really? We haven't even been married two weeks. We enjoy a beautiful week and a half in the cabin in the woods. We come back, the saviour has abandoned the town, left a declaration of love to you and now I find out the woman I married, loves her back!"

"Keep your voice down, Roland will hear!" Regina begged. "What are you planning to do?!" Robin raged. "Stay with me, but wish I were her when she returns from wherever the hell she is?"

"Robin please!" Regina reaches out for him again, only to be pushed back.

"I will not stay with someone who wishes to be someone else Regina. I'll pack some clothes, go back to the cabin to stay until my head clears. I will return for my son, Regina. Do not contact me unless it concerns Roland. I trust you to care for him, Regina. I love you, I do." Robins voice cracks. "I wish I had got to that damn letter first."

Regina wants to beg for him not to leave but she knows it would make no difference. She watches her husband leave and say goodbye to his son. Regina stares out at the window. She's lost her husband. She had lost another chance at a happy ending. She sees the letter Robin had crumpled on the floor after leaving. She would wait for Emma's return. She would scream at the saviour for the damage she had caused by running away. She would call her stupid and careless. She wouldn't call her Emma, she would call her Miss Swan.

Then she would kiss her. Regina smiles. She would definitely kiss her.

THE END.  



End file.
